Orange Candy
by Chartreuse Fae
Summary: A collection of drabbles, some fluffy, some angsty, some are just impossible not to write. Will be updated randomly, depends if I have ideas or not. Everyone x Orange.
1. Orange Candy

**Title : Orange Candy**

**Genre : Drama**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : A collection of drabbles, some fluffy, some angsty, some are just impossible not to write. Will be updated randomly, depends if I have ideas or not. Everyone x Orange. **

**Author's Note : I love Kouta waaaaay to much.. It's rare seeing a main protagonist being so flirty, so cute, so athletic, so emotional at the same time. **


	2. Triangle (WalnutOrangeBanana)

**Title : Triangle**

**Summary : Zack didn't know his habit of studying the former Baron leader could lead him into another discovery. **

**Pair : BananaOrangeWalnut**

**Author's Note : Basically I passed out from watching episode 25. And making this superficial relationships with my fangirl brain between Zack x Kouta and Kaito x Kouta. I seriously suspected Gaim was made with a lot of fan service so fangirl like me will keep my eyes on it.. Or it's just really my imagination.. I have always wanted to make Team Baron x Kouta fanfics.. Although I haven't found any reason to linked Kouta and Peco yet. Oh well. **

* * *

Zack knew he was making a mistake in the past. He came to realized his previous feud with Kazuraba Kouta was just because he sympathized with Kaito's sentiment towards the first Armored Rider. He had to do it, because of his position as the second-in-command person.

Kouta turned out to be a real genuine nice guy, he reached out his hand to any team that needed helps. He even got the courage to join the Group Dance Event with Peco and the rest of the team. Half of the reason was that Kouta's team mates wouldn't reject them like some teams who prioritized their pride, half of it was just because of Kouta's existence. Although anyone may not realized it, Kouta's kindness had made people with different opinions came together and ceased the confrontations. Now he even felt like they got along well just like an old friend, without having to built a wall of diversion.

Yet, he knew somehow Kaito wouldn't like what just happened with each team's current relationship, although it was still just his gut's feelings.

The tall man found it was even harder to communicate with the brown-haired man ever since he dropped from the team. Kaito was not a man with many words, most of his motives were hidden behind his enigmatic personality. A personality that drawn people unto him, but also repelled if one was trying to get too close.

"Getting comfortable with other team, Zack?" asked the ex-Baron leader with a start. "I thought I told you to get stronger."

Unsure how to answered that, Zack just said what was on his mind, "I'm trying, Kaito."

"I don't see that yet," Kaito's eyes focused on him now, making him a bit nervous in turn.

"Well.. there is a strength by being together. I don't think this is an appropriate time to opposed the others. Besides, there are no more rankings to chase."

"That is your answer as Baron's leader?"

"No. It was my answer as myself," said Zack firmly.

Kaito exhaled with his lips opened, he thought he could leave Baron with his ideals still intact. Of course there was a possibilty that Team Baron would undergo a different change under Zack's leadership. Not that he mind it though. He trusted his judgement about choosing the tall man to lead, whatever the the result might be. But this time, the problem was about something else.

"How are the others doing?" Finally resorted into a mundane talk, Zack released his tension aroud him.

"We're still okay, I guess," shrugged Zack."Peco has been increasingly creative in fighting Inves.. And Kouta's team helped around a lot."

It was interesting how the slender man just noticed a bizarre glance upon bringing the name of the Gaim user, it was fast, but he was sure Kaito was influenced by it. Or maybe that he just imagined things. He used to do an independent research about Kaito because back there it was pretty damn hard to understand him. If anyone asked if he yielded something from it, he thought he could built a seminar about it.

Kaito's sharp eyes usually spoke louder than his actions, with occasional head turns or quirky lip movement. And that phenomenon just happened again.

He wasn't gonna let it passed him, it was too naive to say that it was just a coincidence.

"Is there something you want to say, Kaito?" asked Zack slowly,"Or maybe.. There's something you need to tell to someone?"

Bingo, that caught Kaito off-guard, as his head rapidly turned towards Zack. The dark-haired man knew something was off the moment his comrade contacted him, but he couldn't quite sure what was that about. He wouldn't want to pry details directly from Kaito that much. Now at least he got a clue. He couldn't help the rising smirk on his face.

"You know, this afternoon we're going to do our group training with Team Gaim. Would you like to join? I think all the pack is going to be there."

"I already said I'm not interested in dancing anymore."

"I know, but there's someone that got your interest," said Zack bluntly. The tall man wouldn't hold back anymore. Being playful with Kaito was something that used to be forbidden, but this was too interesting."Just my hunch anyway."

The silent treatment Zack received urging him to pressed more.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the lucky girl about this," assumed Zack, waving his two hand in a false defeat."But I don't know if I can keep it from the boys. Maybe I'll tell Peco or Kouta-" suddenly he felt his back against the white concrete as Kaito pushed him with his right hand. The hand grope his collar as he yanked it roughly to keep Zack from running away. That was reckless of him, but the trigger just confirmed his hunch. Their eyes met again as Kaito's eyebrows knitted to form a scowl. As if saying 'don't you ever dare doing that'.

Zack laughed again,"Kouta, isn't it?"

The ex-Baron leader shoved him once again into the wall before retreating his vice-grip hand and threatened Zack."There are things that you shouldn't crossed."

"But I'm prepared to cross it, if I want to get what I want."

The other was surprised at the dark-haired man's exclamation. He never considered Zack would came up with a straight answer like that. Now the air between them became dense, each breaths heavy with the revelations. The taller man's face forming a smile, but his eyes were locked into Kaito's as they provoked him with the challenge.

"I know I was far behind you. But at least I try to start over. I want him to see me in a different light."

Kaito brushed the side of his long coat, turning his body around in the opposite direction while saying his own version of parting,"I won't lose."

"Me either," said Zack confidently.

Then, as they silently acknowledge each other's intention, they went back to continue their pending agendas. And dreaded for the time they would finally clashed with each other.

* * *

**Author's Note : This situation is pretty weird. Or I just accidentally made Zack with a 6th sense.. Man.. I just realized this could be made into Kaito x Zack too, but meh. Threesome is awesome right?**


	3. Truce (WalnutOrangeBanana)

**Title : Truce**

**Pair : BananaOrangeWalnut**

**Summary : Triple the amount, triple the challenge.**

**Author's Note : I'm just in the mood for WalnutOrange and look what I've got.. Although I'm sure any dancing team in KR Gaim wouldn't do this kind of party..**

_Move,_ glared Kaito to a particular person next to Kouta.

_No way,_ answered Zack's dark eyes silently, as he smirked.

Both of them wouldn't miss this chance, as the third person ventured into the land of sweet dreams. Kouta was sandwhiched between them, his head on Kaito's stiff shoulder while his arm grabbed Zack's own, making this strange position while dozing off. They doubted even Kouta realized what he had done, since the alcohol really kicked out his consciousness. Whoever spiked those drinks would get a scolding later, but it turned out to be quite beneficial for them. It was a good thing that this Beat Dancer Join Party was too loud and too busy for anyone to threw them a surprised looks or high-pitched screams.

The two man rarely being competitive, but this time it was apparent that sparks were flying between their gaze. They were eager to let this sat as long as they could. Therefore, making a truce and not moving as much as possible were essentially important.


	4. Bittersweet (OrangeGrape)

**Title : Bittersweet**

**Pair : GrapeOrange**

**Summary : My version of epilogue on how Mitsuzane joined the Team Gaim for the first time.**

**Author's Note : Inspired by a fanart, but I forgot where did I put it in my files.. T - T **

**I love Kouta x Mitsuzane as much as I love chocolate, but I didn't have any idea until now. Cute Micchy is cute **

* * *

Mitsuzane used to be fascinated with Kouta for a long time. He could't really described what kind of feeling was that, but in was good in the past.

He remembered the first time he watched Team Gaim dance. Back then they were just forming the team and didn't get a privilege as an official Beat Dancers. They don't even owned any stage or field. All that matter was the insurmountable amount of fun and raw energy merged as their body moved in rhythm. Seeing them dance alone sent Mitsuzane a wave of happiness.

He rarely felt anything that way. He didn't allowed to taste much of it. In his school, he had to pretend to be role-model student. Keeping his grade as number one, distanced himself from other students who intended to use his status, trying the hardest to become the teachers' favorite. In his house, his brother expected him to behave as the member of Kureshima family. Letting his brother decided what was the best for his future, taking him into a meeting with important business partners and Yggdrasil's sponsors, spoke as formally and politely as possible. Mitsuzane was tired of all that.

All of this time, he wasn't given any chance to pursue what he liked. But that was about to change.

After a few times he regularly attended Team Gaim's dance event, he unconsciously decided to dance by himself.

The young boy always recorded their dance with his smart phone. As soon as he got home, he replayed the video again and again. At first, he was watching it passively while laying on his bed. Then his lithe arms began to move according to the music. But he was unsatisfied with the small screen, so he transferred the video into his computer to get a better view. Before he knew it, he started practicing by following the team's dance. Although his moves was still very uncoordinated. But as he made a spin, he accidentally knocked the clothe's stand and a picture fell from the wall. Even Takatora came to check if there was anything wrong. The Kureshima household rarely experienced loud crashes or disturbing sounds. He had to lie that he slipped on his socks and told his brother that he was alright.

Mitsuzane was bad at it. He knew he was bad at it.

But that didn't stop him to love dancing.

Team Gain slowly gained popularity, making their event was sure to be packed with the crowds. Mitsuzane silently cheered for them, as he eagerly recorded their dance again. It was almost like his routine now.

As the event finished, he was about to went home when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He knew this man, he was one of Team Gaim's brilliant dancer. The retro samurai print on his blue hoodie was his signature costume. The man smiled goofily at Mitsuzane while he was too surprised with this encounter.

"Hi! I see you come again today!" beamed the taller man."Thanks for always supporting us!"

Mitsuzane didn't believe it, the team member was actually speaking with him.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the man again.

What do people called it, star-strucked? Mitsuzane didn't really into idols or celebrity, and his brother made sure his environment was conducive for the sole purpose of studying. So far, the only thing close to that definition was only opera or Broadway theaters. In which he didn't really interested of course (he just felt obliged to accompany his brother).

He felt his tongue stuck on his throat, the churn on his stomach further making his knees weak.

"Ah, sorry I forgot to introduce myself! Name's Kouta. Am I disturbing you or something?"

Mitsuzane sensed the uneasiness of this man. Crap, it was actually him who made the taller man confused. "No! No at all! I'm.. I'm just surprised.. That a team member talk to me.."

"Don't be! I'm not a big star or anything! I just like to dance, that's all."

He saw the man laughed again. This man was very different from any people he usually encounter. A light air and summer warmth was emanating from his presence. Although he saw him a lot on his videos, one could never guessed the real personality behind the smile on the stage. But now Mitsuzane was pretty sure that this man was genuinely kind. How nice if he could be friends with someone like him.

"Wanna go see the backstage with me?" Now did Mitsuzane ears were malfunctioning?

"W-what? Y-you don't have to! I will disturb the others!"

"Aww, come on! My friends are cool people!" This man named Kouta casually slung his arm behind his back, half-dragging Mitsuzane. "You know, we talk about you sometimes. Because you seemed to be always come in our event!"

Now the boy was sure he was flushed to the tip of his ear. He was just really liked Team Gaim's dance, he never hoped to meet them so close.

"I'm.. I'm just supporting from the background.. I'm just inspired by all of you, and someday I want to be a good dancer too."

"Really? Then join our team!"

In which Mitsuzane was turning his head into Kouta, shocked beyond the horizon. "But-but I can't dance-"

The taller man pointing his finger while shaking it left and right. "Everyone was like that at first. We're still learning ourselves, it's not like all of us were born to dance. The most important thing is that you really, really like to dance. Then everything will come into place!"

Mitsuzane was new to the man's logic. He was always being doctrined that everything had their fixed destiny and that also depended from which class in society you were in. The unspeakable pain from his chest had evaporated somewhere, it was like being washed away with the rain.

"So, whaddya say?" Asked Kouta again, before his eyes bulged and he panicked."Whoa.. Are you really okay?"

Mitsuzane didn't realize tears were streaming from his dark eyes. He didn't know he still had tears to cry. He choked on his rapid breaths, his lungs demanded more oxygen supply, but he couldn't. He tried to wipe it, but the droplets were pushing out more and more. How could he was unaware of this contained emotions under his skin?

Kouta pat the young boy as he subsided his cry, waiting patiently for Mitsuzane to regained his composure. There must be something that troubled the young student, but he got the all the time in the world.

"Sooo.. Feeling better?" Asked the older man carefully, while Mitsuzane nodded. The boy smiled a little though. That was a good indication. "My offer still stands though. If you're not busy or anything."

"I.." Said Mitsuzane with raspy voice. "I would love to.."

"Join our team?"

The boy couldn't hold his big smile anymore. This man was really contagious."Yes."

"Good! Now let's stroll, shall we? I bet they're already eating the celebration cake.. You should eat one too!"

As the sun carved its way to the west, Mitsuzane thought that he was the luckiest person in the world.

And now he still felt like that too.

So, he prepared himself as he made his first step to the Yggdrasil company.

He would do anything to protect his salvation.


	5. Honey (BananaOrange)

**Title : Honey**

**Pair : BananaOrange**

**Summary : Sometimes a lip remedy could be an annoying thing.**

**Author's Note : Reading beauty tips are really fun and really inspired me to write cute stuffs, tee hee~ I don't know about you girls, but using honey for me is waaaaay better than petroleum jelly or the super expensive *** lip balm.. and even enchancing my lip color too.. (gimme back my money~*crying in the corner*)**

* * *

Kaito was greatly irritated when the dark-haired man refused to kiss him. He wasn't like this yesterday, and it was known for both of them that the one usually initiated it was Kouta.

"Like I said, there's really nothing wrong with you-"

"Then explain why!"

The shorter man gulped nervously and resorted to avoid his gaze.

It was tiresome knowing that Kouta was always like this, silencing himself and deciding what's best for everyone, except he left the fact that what he thought was good didn't say the same for others. Kaito got this same vibe and he wouldn't let him got away with this.

"If you don't tell me, fine. I'll be out of your way." This was the best trick at threatening Kouta, although he realized he sounded like an impatient teenage girl.

"Wait, wait, OK, OK! I'll tell you!" He waves his hand in panic and grabbed the brown-haired man's wrist. Then Kaito's sharp eyes landed on him, glaring as if he began to interrogate him.

"My sister.. She just gave me this weird tips.." The dark-eyed man seemed struggling to find a word.

"About what?"

"She said I'm way licking my lips too much, and said that will just making it chapped.. Then she applied a drop of honey, which I find annoying. Since it seeped into my mouth so often.. I ended up licking it again. Then she's angry and told me to let it sit for a whole day.."

Now Kaito wasn't sure what he should do, laughing at him or smacking him into the floor. This ridiculous thing kept him wondering why the hell he even bother to be with him. An oblivious idiot with a large tendency to worry about trivial things. After he state his reason, the brown-haired man quickly pulled Kouta's chin and placing his lips on the others, savoring the sweet substance although it wasn't really visible. It did make Kouta's lips softer and fluffier, but he could tell his lover was troubled by this medication.

"Just apply it when you're about to sleep. And I don't want to hear excuses about it anymore."


	6. Scenario (BananaOrange)

**Title : Scenario**

**Pair : BananaOrange**

**Summary : What happened to Kazuraba Kouta was none of his business.**

**Author's Note : Is it my brain, or did Kaito suddenly become protective of Kouta? Episode 28's Kaito is pretty scary.. As stated by some fans : how the hell did he followed Kouta and arrived at the most perfect timing ever? **

**This BananaOrange flag is everywhere in the series and it really isn't healthy for me. I wanna write Kouta with other people too.. *sobsob***

* * *

Apparently his visit into Drupers today was pretty surprising. He saw Kouta wore an apron as bright as his personality. Running around and taking notes of the customer's order while laughing here and there. It was just like the first time he met Kouta. So ordinary, so dull, and so boring.

But somehow it was kinda suitable for him.

If only the dark-haired man didn't obtain the Sengoku Driver.. his life might stirred in a different direction. And Kouta would never have to suffer in this chaotic war.

Kaito didn't mean to offend him or anything. But judging from his character, he wasn't made for mind games. A trusting personality like that was a magnet for deception and power abuse for anyone who intended to exploit him. And that already happened now. The Baron user couldn't wait to see how he fared after his so-called friend revealed his intentions. It was just a matter of time.

After all, Kaito was supposed to be an outsider. What happened to Kazuraba Kouta now and later on was none of his business.

Yet, he couldn't shake off his instinct when the shorter man got that delivery job from Bandou. Or maybe it was just the effect of his coffee. His adrenaline rushed for no reason as he watched Kouta left the door.

He felt he should've said something, anything, to intervene the other man from going.

But why should he?

His brain told him to ignore it and his tongue tried to savor the rich bitterness of the coffee, but he couldn't. He knew his body was still sitting on his chair, but he felt like he wasn't there. An indescribable headache began as his imagination worked up on a grim scenario.

He clicked his tongue and rushed towards the Druper's boss, asking the customer's address as he left some money for his coffee. His long coat flashed behind as his hand produced the Lockvehicle from his pocket.

Kazuraba Kouta would better be thanking him later.


	7. The Casts (BananaOrange)

**Title : The Casts**

**Pair : BananaOrange**

**Summary : Kouta & Kaito met two persons who looked exactly like them. Who are they?**

**Author's Note : I love Gaim mainly because of the story and the casts. They are interesting peoples, and I was crying while the people in Japan had a fan meeting with Gaim casts. And from the look of it, it was really fun.. Even Yutaka gave a fanservice and a whooping concert with Matsuda Gaku (Zack's actor).. *sobsob***

**Anyway, why don't we make Kouta & Kaito meet with Sano Gaku & Yutaka, ahahah~ **

**Also sorry for the weird ending.. I don't want to be kicked by a banana Rider..**

* * *

If someone said that the end of the world is coming, maybe right now brown-haired man would instantly believed it. In front of him, a young man who has the same height, same hair color, and same face staring at him with a goddamn annoying smile. Kaito didn't understand who the hell he was, but it did scared him a bit. Especially when he found out his personality was totally different from his own. He tried to run away, but this man managed to drag him around with happy chatters and finally stopped at Drupers.

Kaito was stressed when Bandou bugged him with questions, such as did Kaito have a hidden twin, did the mysterious man stay around town, how nice if Kaito smile more like the man, and lots of other chit chat materials that Kaito ignored (even his female assistant said something about Dopplegangers).

It was better to fight Overlords rather than dealing with this thing.

"What are you?" asked Kaito after a long time spent gazing at each other. They occupied the table on the room in the back, the place where usually the Lock Dealer sat.

The man chuckled heartily,"I know you a lot, but maybe you don't know about me."

His brown eyes were literally sparkled when he ate the fruit parfait and making ridiculous expressions while savoring the taste. Kaito would never made faces like that.

They were the same physically but very different on the inside.

Imagine what will happened if people mistook him for the other man. Oh, the horror.

"If you're not going to explain, I'm afraid I have no time to play with you," threatened the ex-Baron leader.

The other didn't flinch. "I thought you got a lot of free time now, since you quit Team Baron. My friend's gonna come here with your friend!"

Why did this man knew about his personal life? And why suddenly he sensed a building acid in his stomach?

"Friend? Don't be ridiculous, I don't have such thing-"

Then they heard the door broke open as two people sprinted inside. And hearing gasps and pesterings from Bandou again. And this time he heard him mentioned Kouta and his twin and what a peculiar day today was. From behind the wall, two man appeared, also with the same features, and could pass as a monozygotic twin. Now Kaito just wanted to teleport into Zawame's underground refugee camp.

"Kaito! You have a twin too! Why didn't you tell me?" Shouted the oblivious Gaim user. He took a seat next to him while half-shoving him into the wall. Somebody had to remind Kouta about the term personal space. And this was getting weirder as Kaito glanced over the man who looked like Kouta so much. Except he seemed to be more level-headed than the bouncing person next to him (well there was a possibilty that Kaito was wrong, it was just a first impression after all).

"I told you to wait for me, Yuta. I'm all alone there," said the man with Kouta's face, while making a pouting face.

"Sorry Gaku! I just can't wait to meet Kaito!" answered the man cheefully. And Kaito somehow could feel his knuckles twitched under the table. He had to refuse the urge to punch this man.

"Anyway, who are you guys? Why do you look exactly like us?" asked Kouta enthusiastically.

Both mysterious man grinned, not to mention something in their eyes glinted. Ah, this must be where the creepy part came in.

"Like I said to Kaito, we know about you a lot. But you probably never know about us." The man who named Yuta answered while trying to contain his giggle behind his clasped hand.

"Don't worry, we're not a monster or anything. We just want to check you out," said the man who named Gaku.

"What for?" Asked Kaito.

"You know, lots of things. Because I'm really looking forward for the progress. And seeing if you two are getting along well."

"Why should I get along with him?" Kaito's eyes winced at the dark-haired man next to him. "I didn't quit my team to play friends."

"Why you dont want to be friends with Kouta? He's a nice guy and worries about you a lot." Kouta nodded at Gaku's words and making a hopeful face and crossing his hands like making a prayer. Which Kaito replied with a disgusted face, and making another distance from the annoying man.

"Oh, I know! Would you prefer to be in love with him instead?" asked Yuta innocently, while clearly mocking Kaito.

"WHAT? NO!" At that time, Kaito lost his cool and Kouta had to hold the man's body to prevent him from stepping the table and kicked Yuta.

"Too bad this is a children's film. We can't really do it like in Prince of Tennis or BL movies.."

"Maybe we should ask the director? I'm sure he can slip a secret intimate scene or two," suggested Gaku while faking a serious face.

"HOW DARE YOU-"

And the rest of the evening went with the two man laughing again and again while making fun of Kaito. Kouta would happily joined them though, if he wasn't busy calming Kaito down.


	8. Wordless (BananaOrange)

**Title : Wordless**

**Pair : BananaOrange**

**Genre : Lots of fluff..**

**Summary : They knew being romantic wasn't their best department. **

**Author's Note : WARNING! THIS FANFIC DOESN'T HAVE ANY SMUT SCENES! For those who wants to read some pr0n, I'm really sorry! **

**I can't write a smut story, I always tried, but in the end it always made me blushed uncontrollably *sobsob* I still can write kissing scenes, but other than that..**

**BananaOrange is just filling my head right now.. And my recent fanart didn't help either .. T w T)**

**Weird fic, this one. This happened when I'm not really having any idea but wanting to write fanfic.. This fic is has a very OOC situation, but yes it's a mature one.. At least, I tried to be inline with the character.. I must ask for your mercy if I failed.. OTL**

* * *

Kouta had no problem about the ex-Baron's leader as his lover. In fact, he often pinched his cheek just to make sure it wasn't a dream. But after he thought he knew (almost) everything about him, there were some curiousity aroused after they were being together.

After having sex, he found Kaito would quickly detached from him. He always went straight ahead to the bathroom, leaving no warmth residue left on Kouta's skin. It wasn't irritating, really, (sometimes yes, on special occasion such as in the winter night), maybe it was just Kaito being himself. But that didn't mean he could totally swallow the harsh treatment. Well, saying it was harsh maybe a bit far off, but Kouta couldn't deny that it often ruined his mood. The dark-haired man pouted again to no one and slowly getting up as well, searching for piles of his clothes he tossed before.

He just turned on the TV when the brown-haired man emerged from the bathroom, cold water dripping from the tip of his wispy hair. His slender body relaxing on the couch, legs crossing while checking his phone calls' log (mostly from Zack or Peco asking his whereabouts). His face still looked smug, but the intimidating aura has slighlty diminished, revealing a different side of him. This was the only time when he let other person entered his zone without any death glares. This always made Kouta forgave him, but now he had enough. He tried to suppressed his anger and finally decided to blurt his mind out. "Kaito? Can I ask you something?"

The Gaim Rider could felt sharp gaze from behind his neck, confirming the other's attention into his words.

"Are you a hygiene freak or something?" That came out really random, but it really sounded like Kouta. He just knew how to screwed up his words, clearly hiding other implications.

"What do you mean, Kazuraba Kouta?" The brown-haired man still got his habit of calling his full name, further annoyed the shorter man.

"Uh.. I mean.. " Now he wasn't sure how to start. The more he wanted to ask, the more tongue-tied he became. He just realized that maybe it was just his personal problem that he wanted Kaito to linger with him for a while after having such a heated moment, threw some kisses or cuddled him for some minutes. Now that sounded like he was depraved of attention and starting to make his cheeks burned (but sometimes Kouta was full of denial). "N-nothing! It's-it's nothing.."

"Kouta," said the brown-haired man firmly, finally calling him by his first name. "Explain to me, what do you mean by the hygiene freak?"

"I was just kidding! Can't take a joke, aren't you?" But, judging from the way the other darted his eyes from left to right, and the grimacing face, one could say that there was something that bothered Kouta.

Exasperated, the taller man drew back his arms from Kouta's body and threw himself on the couch. He might as well tried to guess on which hole did the rabbit hide. "Did you want to complained about the sex?"

"Wha-? N-no, it isn't about that!"

"Then what?"

The sharp-eyed man was getting more silence as his answer. And just when he was about to get up to dry his hair, the dark-haired man grabbed his red shirt and whispered," I.. I'm sorry, I just don't know how to put it, okay? Because it's.. ridiculous.."

Kaitou did his rare chuckles, "That's exactly what you do right now."

"Shut up, it isn't about me! It's about what you did."

The man with the half-unbuttoned shirt sat down on the leather chair again. In the dim light, his eyes focused on the shorter man next to him. Kouta clutched his hand tighter into his hoodie while trying to find a word to say. Really, he shouldn't asked someone when he wasn't ready to get the answer..

"Don't.. Don't go away."

Confused, Kaito pried more into his non-sensical request. "But I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, am I?"

"Agh, crap!" Now he scratched his head out of frustration. Of course the brown-haired man would answer like that, Kouta knew he was being unreasonably cryptical. "Look, just.. Just don't go straight after.. "

The dark-haired man slowly quieted down as his face flushed more and more. If only the other man wasn't so secluded about himself, it would be easier to be honest. Before Kouta slipped his tongue once more, the taller man took the initiative. "Care to elaborate? Don't do a monologue with your inner-self, I won't understand."

"..O..kay.. Uh.." Kouta gulped,"Why.. Why do you take a shower after.. I mean, I don't have any problem with that but.."

"But?"

"..I don't like it.. Each time you left me like that. Don't leave me alone for so soon, please?"

The man with the blue hoodie could sensed the other mildly flinched. Kaito's body shifted away from the dark-haired man, as his silent surprise washed over him. He didn't know Kouta was troubled by his habit. Apparently, they really needed more time to adjust to each other, as they usually living in a different world. As soon as possible. Kaito wouldn't found it pleasant, as he acknowledged being romantic wasn't his best forte.

"What should I do then?" said the man with the damp hair, more quiet than he thought he should sound.

".. Uh.. Stay? For a while?" Kouta scratched his head again."You know.. Like, for a minutes?"

Kaito palmed his tanned face, then his eyes gazed on the upper wall, he sighed for a long time before closing his eyes. Something troubled him with that revelation, thought Kouta. Did he irritated the brown-haired man?

"Do you know why I did that?"

Now Kouta was surprised, so there was a specific reason? "Why?"

Kaito finally found his words, trying to make his point. "I.. need to restraint myself."

"From.. what?"

Kaito instantly dragged the unaware man towards him. Then attacking his lips with his own, tongues quickly lapping each other in their moist cavern. Hands automatically latched onto each other, each fingers intertwined, their breaths rapid with a renewed desire dancing across their closed eyes. The dark-haired man couldn't understand what was going on, but decided to wait patiently until his former rival explained his reason. Not that he disliked this kind of outcome, though. Those damp hair and slightly revealed collarbone under his red shirt were rather distracting Kouta's thought from whatever topic they were talking about. But before he could imagined further, his lover pulled from their kiss.

After catching their consciousness along with their breaths, the brown-haired man averted his gaze from Kouta. At least he wasn't about to change their position, it was rather nice. Kouta's hand touched the side of his face, showing his concern with this information. He didn't sure what to do, other than offering the gesture.

Then the taller man murmured,"I don't know what will I do if I didn't cool myself down."

A weak grin crossed the dark-haired man face."We're a mess, aren't we? In this kind of thing, I mean."

The other just buried his face into Kouta's shoulder, rather than contemplating what just happened. On such occasion like this, Kaito often bared his hidden side. And nobody would believe that the stern man could be so adorable. They let themselves indulged in the warmth for as long as they could, before Kaito pulled and gently yanked the shorter man into the bed again. The dark-haired man just laughed again, sometimes the Baron user was surprisingly demanding at surprising times.

Kouta knew his body would be sore by tomorrow. But at least, he knew he would get his compensation.

* * *

**Author's Note : Yessh, very strange indeed.. ahaha.. If there's something strange, feel free to tell me. I changed the main idea so many times because my brain malfunctioned a lot while writing this sexy scenes.. **

**Thank you for reading this! T w T)**


	9. Catch My Star (BananaOrange)

**Title : Catch My Star**

**Pair : BananaOrange**

**Summary : What if Kaito was an actor and Kouta was his manager? AU. **

**Author's Note : As soon as I'm awake, I quickly wrote this, ahaha. The idea came from Ai Morinaga's comic 'Kirara no Hoshi'. It's a comic about an actor with his manager, and so damn funny. I know Ai Morinaga never fails to make me laugh.**

**I considered this fanfic to have a continuation, but I was making another long fanfics, that's why I scrapped the idea for no **

**I do have other ideas for this AU though, it's just that I haven't write it yet. I wanna add more Gaim people too, tee hee~**

**And I failed to give a title again.. I hate giving titles.. T - T**

* * *

The filming was near the end, so each people were working even harder. The drama got a lot of attention and the director's said their rating among other TV series was the best for this season. That was why every actors and staffs were pouring their energy to produce the best drama ever.

The story was about a detective who pursued a wanted criminal with a touch of dry comedy. Kaito was lucky he got to play the role of the lawyer who opposed the detective. He could grasped the character quickly because it was not so different from being himself. At least, that was his own conclusion. The director's reaction was the best clue, if he shouted every cut with enthusiasm, that meant he was doing well. Sometimes being an actor, they had to figured how to act it out by themselves.

Currently, the settings this week was at the ocean during the sun rise. When the crew arrived, it was already near midnight. So they didn't immediately get the chance. They had just arrived due to some shooting delays in the studio.

It wasn't a problem for the film stars. The staffs could get all the preparation they need while Kaito would just take his time to do something. But he didn't really want to do anything. Being alone at his room was such a bliss after a hard day surrounded by many people. He appreciated what the silence offered to him. The young man enjoyed looking beyond the window into the faraway light house and city lights. It wasn't the best view, but he felt his psyche restored a bit.

Suddenly, the door was knocked and the brown-haired man grumbled as he opened the door. It was just his lousy manager.

"Kaito, everthin' alright?" asked the dark-haired Kouta. He got this habit on checking Kaito from time to time, which was the sign of a professional manager. But the irksome part was that he insisted doing it face to face. That man always thought Kaito needed to interact with human much more. It wasn't the taller man's fault that he wanted a solitude after having an all-day filming and overly-rabid fans. His manager could just texted or phoned him, besides, the actor knew a manager's job equaled a lot of multitasking.

The brown-haired man used to confront this habit to him, at first it was him annoyed at the pestering manager. Who wouldn't be tired of someone who said that he would always be there for him, always trying to give what the young actor needed, doing comical gestures to cheer him up, asking him if he was alright, just like this time. And he was still amazingly got the time to socialize everywhere and anywhere. Kaito's success was partly because of the connections Kouta built with everyone else.

After some adaptations, the actor just complied with his manager's quirky behavior. It was impossible to change Kouta. Besides, the shorter man had been doing a very good job so far. Kaito could always glared at him if he did annoy him though.

"Don't you have a better thing to do?"

He got a feeling his manager was satisfied by his answer, judging by the way he beamed at him.

"Yep, fiery as usual. Kaito, checked," said Kouta while making a movement as if he was ticking his checklist."You got free time until 5 a.m. If you're resting, I'll wake you up."

The actor just grunted, crossing his arm, "That's your job, isn't it?"

His hand ruffled Kaito's surprisingly soft hair,"See you later then."

How the hazel-eyed man would like to hate that smile, sometimes he was angry if his manager thought of him like a child. They were of the same age, damn it, with only a few months difference (sadly the older one was Kouta, that explained why he had this strange urge to spoiled him). Yet one of the time he felt at ease was when Kouta smiled like this to him. It was like a paradox, no matter how he tried to despise him, it was always turned into the opposite way.

By instinct, he grabbed the shorter man's wrist while his other hand secured Kouta's back so he couldn't run away. It was very spontaneous, and Kaito wouldn't give Kouta the time to register what just happened. The last thing he saw as he tilted his head was the look the shorter man gave to him, both dark eyes dilated and a visible blush spread on his face as their lips locked. Good.

The brown-haired man told himself for not going too far, but it was hard. This was a chance he might couldn't get anymore. Complicated matters later on, he kept pushing the shorter man until Kouta was pinned between the wall and his chest. He felt the resistance reduced, but in contrast his grip became tighter. Afraid that he would immediately lost the new warmth he just discovered.

His lungs forced him to pull back to catch his breath, but this also probably the time to stop himself. Lack of oxygen always made the brain unable to think clearly. And Kaito could use some to make a rational thought. He released Kouta and walked towards the window on the opposite direction of the door.

Still being dumb-strucked by the young actor's behavior, the dark-haired man regained senses and slowly whispered to him,"..Kaito?"

He could only conveyed Kouta's question with his silence. He had done something outrageous. Who knew that somebody might've set up a hidden camera or spying devices. He could made both of them in difficult position. And he might've traumatized his manager. For all of the kindness he received from the smaller man, he just gave him a poison.

A hand reached his shoulder, which he reluctantly shook off. His intoxicating voice still rang on his ears."Kaito? What's wrong?"

"Go away."

He felt something pierced him when he said that demand. The actor refused to meet Kouta's eyes, but his manager kept trying to made contact in front of him. Then suddenly his fingers were grazed by the other man's hand. "Your fingers are cold, Kaito. Is there any problem? Don't save it all up in your mind, your nervous system might explode someday."

This man here, if he didn't get away as soon as possible, Kaito might be furious again. Or kissed him again. Or doing something even scarier than that.

"Get out. You're annoying."

"I know, but I was paid for that." The dark-haired man laugh timidly."Don't do that too often, your fans might be angry."

How could Kouta brushed it off like a joke was beyond his thinking capability. He wanted to bombarded Kouta with a lot questions: if Kaito didn't offend him, if it was alright to do it again to him, if he would resigned as his manager, and so on. But this must be enough response for now. "I won't."

"Sure you're okay?"

Kaito nodded, before he was dragged into the couch next to the window and Kouta made them sat. Then the shorter man pulled the side of his head and laid Kaito's head on his shoulder. Sometimes he didn't understand why the man did such an unimportant thing. But as the brown-haired man smelled the fresh citrus scent from an exposed neck, he felt a sudden drowsiness. His muscles began to relax as the calmness spread into him. Hazel eyes shut while thinking about how nice if they could do this more often.


	10. Talk To Me 1 (GrapeOrange)

**Title : Received Calls**

**Pair : GrapeOrange**

**Genre : Angst, Drama**

**Summary : Mitsuzane was truly alone now, or did he?**

**Author's Note : This was based on my experience, haha. Once I threw my phone into a pavement because I was so annoyed. And it broke, badly, haha. Oh well.**

**Writing Mitsuzane nowadays are really a challenge for me, as his personality is getting more villainous on each episodes. But that doesn't stop my love for him, it's just watching his story is really painful.. This fanfic was miraculously written because I really want to write some GrapeOrange, although it breaks my heart even before I write it...**

**The setting of this short fanfic is maybe some times after Mai had slapped him. Boy that scene really broke Micchy so much..**

* * *

Falling apart. Everything between them had already falling apart.

Why was everything falling apart like this? He wasn't trying to be a savior. He only wanted to protect Mai and Kouta. He only wanted their happiness and well-being. He suppressed his emotions and wore the mask of ignorance as best as he could only for them. But all was futile. Kouta was definitely surged into his own demise, as he slipped like water before Mitsuzane even had a chance to grasp him. And why Mai decided to sided with him? He thought Mai would understand him, but he was wrong.

His brother also sided with Kouta too, and he felt disgusted at how his brother praised that dark-haired man, saying that he gave him a new hope. Takatora would never try to understand him, his brother was always thinking of him like an innocent, pure child that needed constant protections, but Mitsuzane was nowhere near that ideal image.

His ear could hear a distant rumbles as everything inside him cluttered. The damp air didn't flinched him at all, as he walked towards nowhere. Where was he now? Why did he feel as if he had no place to go back? Droplets began to fall on the pavement and his Gaim hoodie. His phone rang, and he lazily checked the caller ID. It was Kouta.

He was about to neglect the call, but then Kouta would just keep contacting him. And that would be annoying.

"Hello, Micchy?"

"Kouta-san." That came out quite harsh, but he tried not to sound irritated. Emotions after all, was possible to be fully controlled, but it heavily depended on the human.

"Uhm.. Are you busy?" This was rare for Kouta to be this quiet.

"Not really."

"Oh, okay.. Uhm, I just want a quick word though.."

Oh good. Now he began to say something straightforwardly. What a great progress. "What is it?"

"Look, I know what happened today was.. Crazy, of some sort.. But I'm.. I'm not angry or anything. In fact, I'm.. I'm sorry."

Mitsuzane could only answered him with silence. Sometimes this was what he hated about Kouta. He said things and doing things that nobody could understand. Kouta meant no harm, but unfortunately he was unaware of the danger that he invoked. Like this time.

Nobody would have a mind to disturb Kureshima Mitsuzane, especially the people who knew his identity.

"Micchy?" Look at that innocent tone. Oblivious to the grudges Mitsuzane held to him. The best thing that Kouta should did was staying away from him. Away from this city. Away from this life.

"Kouta-san." His words once again thrived to performed the splendid acts, just like he usually did."What are you saying? I'm perfectly fine. It's just that I was getting stressed from my study. I haven't sleep well last night. So maybe that's why I snapped. I'm sorry Kouta-san."

"No, Micchy, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was stupid sometimes. You're one of the brightest person I know. So I know you're angry not without a reason. I'm sorry if I'm failed to understand you."

"Kouta-san.." Even at this point, Kouta still regarded him as his friend. And from his words, it was unlikely to be unchanged very soon.

That was why he was trying so hard to keep this secret from him in the first place. Because Kouta was too kind. Because he was too naive. Because he didn't deserved to be in misery.

"Thank you, Kouta-san."

They said their goodbye. And Mitsuzane threw his phone as hard as he could into the concrete. And stepped on it until he was satisfied. Until his vision was blurry as his eyes leaked the tears.

Then his eyes gazed towards the Yggdrasill tower. Mitsuzane had to eliminate Kouta from this war. Either Kouta backed off, or he killed him. Whichever way convenient. He held his white knuckles as he burned the resolution inside his head.


	11. Talk To Me 2 (BananaOrange)

**Title : Missed Calls**

**Pair : BananaOrange**

**Genre : Drama, Fluff**

**Summary : Surely Kouta had better things to do than worrying over nothing.**

**Author's Note : Yeah, I know, this pairing is just so hhngggh.. And seeing their magazine scans are really not healthy for me. It's as if I'm looking at pre-wedding photos or something.. And me couldn't stop staring and giggling at my screen. Get a room for this two, please :3**

* * *

Sometimes Kaito was unable to sleep right away, especially on a night like this. A night where the peacefulness failed to calm his nerves, as his mind went back into the Helheim and the Overlords. He fiddled with his Lockseeds while thinking about the next strategy he would use to fight them.

So far, he had survived the fights although he had to work harder if he wanted to get stronger. He had to carefully divided the time to attack and the time to rest. He was still a normal human without the Driver after all.

But suddenly his phone vibrated and he was lying if he didn't get a jolt. He was currently severed his ties with the normal world, but apparently it didn't say so. Who the hell called him at this time and at this hour? Was it Zack or Peco?

As he reached the phone, the blinking screen ceased. The other party seemed to cancel his call. Kaito was confused at the behavior of the unknown caller. Missed calls were never his favorite thing. Might as well tried to phone back, since the numbers looked pretty normal.

The brown-haired man waited after a few rings, only to find a surprising voice.

"Uh. Hi, um, Kaito?"

"Kazuraba Kouta?" His sharp eyes winced, as he wondered what did the shorter man was thinking about. Calling him like this during midnight. Plus Kaito was sure he never gave Kouta his numbers. He simply didn't feel the need to make an acquaitance with him. "How did you get my number?"

"Uh.. From Peco.. A-anyway! I'm sorry to call you! I didn't mean to! I accidentally touch the green button-"

"And why do you ask for my number?" He wouldn't hold his irritation anymore. This man was always getting on his nerves for being so careless.

"I thought.. If we have each other's number, it will be easier to help? I mean, we're fighting on the same side, aren't we?"

"Who said that we're on the same side? I never asked for your help."

"Kaito.." Desperation was apparent on his voice. The dark-haired man was always like an open book, it was easy to tell what was inside his head. From their first battle, the other man always seemed to try to befriend him, for reasons unknown to Kaito. He could only thought of Kouta as his eternal rival.

"You're implying that I might need help. Well, good news for you : I don't need one. So stay away from me and stop persuading me to be your friend."

"But Kaito! If you got hurt, someone might be very sad.."

"That's none of your concern."

"..I'll be very sad, though." The brown-haired man sighed. This was one of the reason he tried to distanced himself from Kouta. The dark-haired man still naively believed that everyone who fought along with him could be called comrades. Kouta spared so many feelings for many people who didn't actually deserved his kindness. And he still couldn't understand that Kaito wasn't fighting for justice, he fought because he wanted to get stronger. That naivety was also the cause of why Kouta still couldn't detect a traitor from his circle of friends.

Kaito wanted to tell all of this thing to the dark-haired man, but he didn't feel like ranting in the middle of the night. It was exhausting, and who could guarantee that this man would finally opened his eyes to the harsh reality?

He softened his voice. "Listen, Kazuraba. I can take care of myself. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

From the silence he received, he knew Kouta was still mingled in his worries. "And it's not likely that we're not going to meet. Battles happened everywhere."

Finally the other answered him, with an unmistakably raspy voice."Yeah.. You're right.."

The man with the long coat relieved internally. "See you next time. Probably."

"Sure.. Call me if you need me, okay?"

His phone's screen was out again as he put it in his pocket. That was not what he had expected when he received a call from the man he called his rival. But somehow the brown-haired man felt better after that unintentional call. Kazuraba Kouta was a fool, but his meddlings held good intentions. Kaito proceeded to watch the moonless night as he held his yellow Lockseed up, eager to start another battle with a new determination.


	12. Talk To Me 3 (MelonOrange)

**Title : Wrong Numbers**

**Pair : MelonOrange**

**Genre : Drama, Fluff**

**Summary : Kouta was meant to call Micchy, but guess who answered him back.**

**Author's Note : Finally, FINALLY, I can write MelonOrange. I'm waiting for soooo long to write them but I couldn't get any idea because of BananaOrange.. **

**I was thinking, what about if Micchy's phone number and Takatora's number are quite the same, only different in the last numbers? And Kouta tried to phoned Micchy but dialed the wrong number and ends up reaching Takatora? I ended up with the fluffiest fanfic from all three, haha..**

* * *

All these new data about Helheim were overloading his desk. Stacks of papers waited to be read, but Takatora was at his limit. He hadn't went home for two days and it seemed he will be spending the night at his office again. Because the sun's position currently told him that another day was about to pass.

As he was about to read another paper, his smartphone rang. And as usuall, he checked the caller's ID, but the numbers were not familiar. Who was the one that called him now? His numbers were known only to several people, like his brother and Ryoma. Other than them, he let his secretary took the phones for him. He decided to take the call, maybe it was just one of another businessman who dared to directly phoned him like this.

"Ah, hello Micchy! This is Kouta! I forgot to bring my phone so-"

Kouta? There weren't many people he knew that bore the name Kouta. And his voice seemed familiar.. The tall man decided to answer back, out of courtesy.

"Are you Kazuraba Kouta?"

The other man gasped, and from the voice Takatora could tell the other suddenly became wary of him. "W-what? You're not Micchy! Who are you? Why do you know my name? What have you done to him?"

Takatora chuckled, surprised at how worrysome Kouta was. "I'm afraid you have mistaken me from your friend. This is Takatora speaking."

"T-Takatora? Is this really Takatora? Takatora from Helheim?"

"I am." He seemed to calm down and Takatora could hear the younger man sighed in relief and laughing nervously. "I never thought that I will get a phone call from you this way."

"Yeah, me too.. I'm sorry to disturb you, though. I was going to call my friend, but I forgot my phone. And I just vaguely remember his numbers.. It's just that this was an emergency.."

Takatora couldn't help but reacted immediately, an instant frown dawn on his stern face. "Emergency? Are you fighting the Invess again?"

"Eh? N-no! No! It's not an emergency like that! I'm just confused at choosing a present for a friend. I just wanna know what girls like as presents nowadays."

Somehow that brought his calmness back, but it changed into a mild curiosity."Are you picking a gift for your girlfriend?"

"Ahaha, no~ she's only a close friend of mine, I often think of her as my sister. And I really want to give her something special. Because she's always helping me out."

"I see."

"Oh well.. Since I don't know my friend's exact number, might as well asking for your advice.. Which is better, giving a hat or a couple of bracelets? Oh! Oh, wait, I found a cute necklace too.. Or should I give her a scarf? Damn, this is really confusing!"

Just for how long Takatora never had a domestic conversations like this? It felt like a century ago, when the danger of the invading forest was still unknown. When his life was centered around his complete family. When he was still an amateur at deciding his dreams. Even he didn't held a conversations like this with Mitsuzane nowadays.

Kazuraba Kouta had once again changed Takatora's opinion about him. The shorter man talked to him in such a very carefree way, as if they had known each other for a long time. He even felt that positive attitude spread into him.

Maybe next time, he would try calling his brother like this, not just asking about his brother's whereabouts, nor a confirmation of wether Takatora was going home or not. He forgot how reassuring that there were friends or families that you could call during hard times. And maybe someday Takatora would considered to call Kouta his new friend, if the other man didn't mind.

"Takatora?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I.. I just gave a thought about your choices."

"Ahaha, okay.. So what do you think?"

"I think your choices are good, just pick one from those four. If you search for another alternatives, you might never finish searching."

"Oh wow, that's a really cool thinking! Okay then! Thanks for helping me, Takatora!"

"You're welcome."

With that, Takatora closed his conversation with the Gaim user. His eyes gazes into the horizon as the sunset approached the city. He couldn't help the blooming smile as he sipped another cup of coffee.


End file.
